Sailor Magic
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: The world of Equestria has change over the pass millions years. The world of ponies has fade into stories and Unicorns, Pegasus and Earth Ponies has been known as imaginations of young children. But no one knew that the six heroines of the past were reincarnations into six normal girls.
1. Protector of Magic, Sailor Magic!

Millions of years ago, there was a legend about six brave mares that defend the land know as Equestria. These six ponies defend the land with the Elements of Harmony and power of friendship. Many evils try to rule of the land by was force back by the six mares. These mares where the greatest heroes to ever live. They had kept Equestria safe for years and even when they are gone, their deeds where not forgotten.

"MISS MESON!" A voice shouted, startling a 16 year old girl who was wearing a purple t-shirt with a white six-pointed star and pair of blue jeans and sneakers.

Twilight "Sparkle" Meson jump and fell out of her chair, making the whole class laugh at her. Twilight look up and saw her teacher standing over her with a book that had a unicorn on the cover.

"Looking at History of Equestria again?" She asked.

Twilight stood up and look at her shoes. She loves to read about the "History of Equestria" because she always wonder what it was like in the past. Sadly, everyone else pass it on as a child fantasy. Mostly because it was about unicorns, pegasus and earth ponies. Every time Twilight read the book, it felt like she was really there. The teacher sigh and and given the book back.

"Miss Meson please. You're 16 now. It time to get rid of the book. It nothing, but children stories." She said.

"They are NOT!" Twilight shouted, shocking the class.

"It talk about our land past and even explain how it came to be! If our home wasn't call Equestria, then why is there a book about it history!" She told her teacher.

The teacher sigh and put her in her seat. She walk away and Twilight look at the cover of the book. She didn't care what other people thought. The History of Equestria was true. Their home land name was poof.

* * *

Class end for the day and Twilight walk in the halls alone. Her hair sparkle as she walk pass a few windows. It was how she earn her nickname, Twilight Sparkle. Twilight open her locker and grab her stuff and walk out of the halls.

"Hey check it out, it miss book worm." One student said.

"You mean miss fantasy believer." said another.

"Ohh! Unicorns, Pegasus and Earth Ponies are real! They live on this planet a long time ago! Gimme a break!" another mock.

Twilight ignore them and walk outside. She really didn't like being pick on and was tired of others mocking her about something she just knew was true. She didn't have a lot of poof, but she just knew it was true. As Twilight walk back home, She notice a line near a Jewelry Store. Wondering what's going on, Twilight walk up and saw Lyra in the line.

"Hi, Lyra, what's going on?" She asked her.

"Hey Twilight! The Jewelry Store is having a huge sale. I'm going to get something for Bon-Bon's birthday today." Lyra said.

Twilight really wasn't into jewels like most girls, but she did wondering why there was a huge sale. So she stood in line with Lyra and enter the store with her. The two look around as Lyra try to find the perfect gift for Bon-Bon. Twilight had to admit the jewelry there was really beautiful, but ready didn't want any. As she look, she saw a shadow pass over her and turn to see a women in a long red dress and had jewelry on her hands, neck and ears. Twilight was surprise to see someone with so much jewelry on.

"Hello! Can I help you?" She asked.

"Err...no thank you. I'm not into jewelry. I'm just looking." She said.

"Is that so? Well, I guess not everyone has a find taste in Jewelry." She said.

"Hey Twilight! I found something!" Lyra call out.

Twilight turn and saw Lyra walk up with a bracelet that had three warp candies on it.

"Oh, you got a good taste there." The Women said.

"Thanks, but it for my friend miss...uh?" Lyra said before not knowing the women name.

"Call me Jewel. A friend you say?" She said.

"Yeah! Her birthday is coming up and I want to give her a perfect gift!" Lyra said.

"Um Lyra," Twilight said, "you might want to check the price tag."

Lyra was confuse until she saw the price for the bracelet.

"1,000,000,000!" She shouted in shock.

Lyra look upset and even has a bit of gray hanging over her.

"I don't have that much." She said.

"Why don't you take it, free of charge." Jewel said.

"WHAT?!" Both Lyra and Twilight shouted.

"Your friends birthday is come up right? So I'll let you take it for free this time." Jewel explained.

"Really! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lyra shouted and ran out the store.

Twilight sweat drop as she knew how happy Lyra gets. She started to leave, missing Jewel face turn darker and a evil smirk appearing. She also miss something floating over the Jewelry Store.

"This feeling? Could she be...?" It asked before it disappear.

* * *

Twilight reach home and started her homework. Her parents where out for the night and her big brother was at a tournament, making her home alone. Twilight was able to get her homework done in a hour and decide to a take little nap before getting herself some dinner. Twilight lay on her bed and close her eyes. Falling in a deep sleep.

"Twilight...Twilight..." a voice call out.

Twilight open her eyes and stood up. She appear to be in a starry night with clouds below her feet. She look around and saw something walk towards her. When it got close enough, Twilight could see that it was a horse with a horn on it head.

"A unicorn?" She asked.

"Actually , I'm what known as a Alicorn." it said in a female voice.

"An Alicorn?" Twilight asked surprise.

"Indeed, My name is Princess Luna. One of the Princesses of Equestria." She said.

"Princess Luna? Like a princess of the moon?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, but I have a reason to be here, in your dreams." Luna said.

"My dreams?" Twilight asked confuse.

"Yes, As you know millions of years ago, Your home was once inhabited by ponies. There were three kinds of ponies. Unicorns, they use and study magic. Pegasus, they fly and control the weather. And Earth Ponies, they take care of the land and grow food that ponies need. There also four kind, Alicorns. We have have the magic of all three and there our only four of us in the world. Myself, my sister, our niece and my sister student." Luna explain.

"Wow! I was right.", Twilight whisper then shouted, "I was RIGHT!"

Luna watch as Twilight bounce up and down, cheering. Luna smile as it remind her of her sister student. Which remind her why she was there.

"Twilight.", She said stopping Twilight from bouncing, "I here for a reason."

Twilight stop jumping and look at Luna, wondering what it could be.

"Peace and Harmony has been around since evil was kept at bay in my time. But now I fear the evil is coming back. I can not stop it because I no longer exist." Luna said.

"What? But you're talking to me right now." Twilight pointed out.

"In your dreams. However I do need you to do something for me." Luna explain again.

"What's that?" Twilight asked.

"I need you to kept the evil at bay and find the Elements of Harmony." Luna told her.

"ME?! But, I'm just a normal girl!" Twilight shouted.

"Everyone has something that they are talented in. Here take this pen." Luna said and use her magic to make a purple pen with six-pointed star appear.

Twilight grab the pen and look at Luna confuse.

"If you face a danger that the evil I warn you about, hold up your pen and shout 'Magic Power...Make up.' and you will grain the power to fight back." Luna explain.

Twilight look at the pen again before Luna spoke up.

"A few more things to know Twilight. You need to find the bares of the Elements. Once you do, you can use them to keep evil at bay even longer." Luna said.

"How will I find them?" Twilight asked.

"You'll now when you'll see them. Now it time to wake up." Luna said before a bright light cover Twilight's vision.

Twilight open her eyes, to see she was back in her house. She turn to see that it was after 8 and went to get up when she heard something drop on the floor. She look down and saw the pen that Princess Luna gave her. Surprise the whole thing wasn't a dream, she pocket it. Just as Twilight reach her kitchen, she heard someone pounding on her door. Wondering who it was she went to the door and open it, only to see Lyra looking worry.

"Lyra? What's wrong?" Twilight asked.

"Twilight have you seen Bon-Bon?" Lyra asked back.

"No, what happen?" Twilight answer.

"Well, I gave Bon-Bon her gift early and as soon as she put it on, she said something about meeting her master and walk out of the house. I been looking all over for her." Lyra explain.

Twilight was a bit shock to hear that. Could this be related to the evil Luna was talking about? Even so, Lyra is worry about Bon-Bon.

"I'll help you look." Twilight said and the two girls ran outside.

* * *

Both Twilight and Lyra had spit up to try and find Bon-Bon faster. As Twilight search, her mind turn back to what Princess Luna told her. She doesn't know if this was related to the evil forces or not, but she had a strong feeling that something is wrong. As Twilight ran through town, she notices people walking as if they were zombies. Wondering where they were going, she follow them.

It wasn't long before Twilight reach the Jewelry Store that she saw earlier today. Blending in the crowd the best she could Twilight went inside and saw Jewel laughing evilly.

"Yes, yes! That right darlings. Come to me and give me your life force!" She said.

Twilight was shock on what she heard and thought it was best to get out of there. Before she could move, she felt two hands on her shoulders. She turn around to see Bon-Bon, but her eyes were blank as if she doesn't know what she's doing. Twilight was push towards Jewel who was smile evilly at her.

"Well, well, if it isn't the girl who has no taste in jewelry." Jewel said.

"And you no women who loves jewelry. You let Bon-Bon and the others go!" Twilight shouted.

Jewel laugh as a dark aura appear around her. Twilight watch as Jewel dress became longer covering her feet. Her hands turn into claws and her face turn old and grey. Last her teeth became fangs. Twilight was shock on what she just saw. Jewel laugh again before smiling evilly.

"Well. since you don't like jewelry and learn of my plan, I better get rid of you. Darlings, ATTACK!" Jewel said then order.

Twilight watch as the people in the store started to walk towards her. She would have try to get away if Bon-Bon wasn't holding on to her. Twilight act by headbutting with back of her head, to make her let go. The attack appear only to make Bon-Bon take a step back, but did indeed let go of Twilight. But it was too late, Twilight was surrounded. She was worry now and her hand unconsciously rub her pocket feeling the pen inside.

Twilight took the pen out as Princess Luna words ring in her head.

 _"If you face a danger that is evil hold up your pen and shout 'Magic Power...Make up.' and you will grain the power to fight back."_

Twilight nod and held up her pen shouting, "Magic Power...Make up!"

(Transformation Scene)

A six-pointed star appear on Twilight chest as her clothes disappear, but was cover in a glowing body. Then stars started to rain down her body as a white suit appear on her. The stars rain down her feet before purple boots with heels that reach her knees appear. Twilight held up her arms and cross them as the stars rain down on them making white gloves appear. Finally a skirt appear on her with a purple one over a pink one. Finally, a tiara appear on her forehead and two stripes of light purple and pink appear in her hair. Twilight then made a pose as a six-pointed star with five white smaller stars appear in the background.

(Transformation End)

Twilight look over herself, surprise at what she was wearing. Jewel was just as shock.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Twilight could feel the power in her and even felt the magic in the air. It felt like it was in pain and call her for help. Twilight stare at Jewel before speaking.

"How dare you use the life of innocent people for your evil deeds and hurting the magic of this place! I'm the Protector of Magic, Sailor Magic! In the name of Harmony, I will stop you!"

Jewel wasn't sure what to make out of it, but still order her followers to attack. Sailor Magic didn't want to hurt the people and jump over them and land in front of Jewel, surprising both of them.

 _'Did I just jump over a whole crowd?' Sailor Magic thought._

Jewel snap out of her shock and try the swipe Sailor Magic with her claws, but Sailor Magic quickly duck and spin her leg out trying to make Jewel trip. Sailor Magic leg went through Jewel's dress as if it wasn't even there. Before she could try something else, Jewel grab her back the neck and pick her up.

"I don't see how someone like you can't stop me. I'll take your life force and use it to take over this worthless town!" Jewel said and show her fangs.

"Get you claws off her!" a voice shouted before a yellow beam hit Jewel.

Jewel scream and drop Sailor Magic who back away quickly. She turn and saw a white alicorn. She remember what Princess Luna told her and bow to her.

"Please, do not bow. I was only able to weaken the monster. Now take your star and shout, 'Magic Star attack'." She said.

Sailor Magic nods and grab the star on the front of her uniform and held it in the the air.

"Magic..."

A giant out line of the six-pointed star appear in front of her.

"Star..."

Five smaller stars appear around the big one,

"Attack!"

Sailor Magic threw the small star into the online one before it turn into a bigger version of the star she threw. The giant star flew towards Jewel who was too shock to dodge. The Star hit Jewel leaving a shape of her body in it as Jewel scream and was destroy into black mist that disappear.

Sailor Magic sigh as she caught the star returning to her and return to it normal size. She look around to see all the people faint to the ground and the princess alicorn had disappear. She was about to leave herself when Lyra ran in the building.

"Bon-Bon!" She shouted holding her friend.

She'll be fine." Sailor Magic said.

"Who are you?" Lyra asked.

"I'm Sailor Magic, it turns out the owner of the store was trying to take the life force of these innocent people and I had to stop her." Sailor Magic explain.

"Is Bon-Bon...?" Lyra started to asked.

"No, I was able to stop her before she could. All she needs is a little rest. I don't know if she'll remember anything, but it best you stay at her side until she wakes up." Sailor Magic said before jumping to a open window and disappear.

While Sailor Magic and Lyra was talking, two Alicorns was hovering near the ceiling of the store. Luna turn to her sister and frown.

"She needs to do this on her own Tia." Luna said.

"She just use the pen for the first time and this was her first fight. She doesn't know how to use it yet." Tia or better known as Celestia said.

"Very well sister, but you can feel it right? It the same as _her_." Luna asked.

"Yes, she has been reborn. Come let us search for the others." Celestia said and the two disappear without a trace.

* * *

Ok, before any of you going around making funny of me for this, this a crossover of MLP and Sailor Moon. I use to watch Sailor Moon a long time ago when I was younger. It was the second anime show I watch every time it came on (next to Dragon Ball Z). It been years and I don't remember much of the show and when reading a story on Fanfiction call Sailor Moon SF: Warriors of The Stars (a crossover of Sailor Moon and Mega Man Star Force). I got into coming up with my own ideas. I soon started to look up Sailor Moon and MLP crossovers and this story happen. Since I did some Dragon Ball Z, I thought I give my second watch anime show a shot at this. So go ahead, make fun of a guy that use to watch something for girls. You don't hear me doing that to you. I bet some of you use to watch Sailor Moon too! I'm giving each reborn mare a last name. As you saw, Twilight nickname is Sparkle because her hair sparkles in the light and her last name is Meson (I made it up). I post the others as well, and the transforming scenes are a one time thing. You can find Twilight's Sailor form here, deviantart*com/Sailor-Magic-Twilight-Sparkle-383032473.


	2. Visit from a Princess (Twivine Sparkle)

It was class time once again and Lyra just told everyone about Sailor Magic and the monster she destroy. To say, the class was shock to hear since a thing. Some pass it off as a story she made up, but Bon-Bon back Lyra up.

"She did not made it up! I was waking up when Sailor Magic was leaving and Lyra told me everything. If I recall, I wasn't the only one to wake up in a Jewelry Store." Bon-Bon told them making a few girls remember that as well.

The talk had to be put on hold when the teacher walk in and everyone took their sets.

"Ok, Roll call, Derpy?"

"Here!"

"Flash?"

"Here!"

"Bon-Bon?"

"Here."

"Lyra?"

"Here!"

"Twilight?"

"..."

Everyone was shock not to hear Twilight answer. They turn to her seat and saw it was empty. Twilight wasn't here! They heard the classroom door open and saw Twilight walk in, covering a yawn with her hand.

"Miss Meson? You're late?" The teacher asked surprise.

That shock the rest of the class as well. Twilight was never late, she always on time and ready for the day.

"I'm sorry, I study really late last night and didn't get to bed until 3 in the morning." Twilight said sitting down.

The real reason why she was late was because she couldn't figure out how to change back from Sailor Magic. It took her most of the night to find out how to do it and it was really late. Then Twilight felt someone tap her shoulder and turn to see Flash Sentry. Twilight knew he was one of the cuteness boy in the school. Her legs couldn't help, but to turn to jelly when around him. Good thing she was already sitting.

"Hey Twi, did you change your hair?" He asked.

That was another reason why she was late, the two stripes from her transformation remain in her hair. Twilight was first going to dye her hair back, but her family love the new look and kept it.

"Oh, I thought I try changing my hair. My family loves the new look." Twilight said, fighting a blush.

"Really? Well, I like it too." Flash said before turning to the teacher.

Twilight didn't fight the blush this time. In fact her face turn red before placing it in a book. Luckily it fade when Twilight thought about what happen last night. She was surprise to see a human turn into a monster. But who send it?

* * *

Deep in a unknown place, an girl that look like Twilight, but with black hair with a purple and aqua stripes. She also had purple wisps coming from her eyes and bat-like wings from her back. She also had a six-pointed star on her shirt, which double as armor, but aqua as well. She tap her high heels shoe as she watch the fight between Jewel and this Sailor Magic.

"A clone? Of me? Who dare clone Twivine Sparkle?" She said angrily.

"My Princess?" A voice said as a women appear in the shadows.

"Deice, What do you want?" Twivine asked.

"I over heard your little problem and would like to see to fix it." Deice said.

"Very well, I will join you. I want to met this...Sailor Magic." Twivine said as she narrow her eyes.

* * *

School was over once again and Twilight walk home. During her trip, she took out her pen and look over it, the fight from last night playing in mind.

 _Flashback_

 _"How dare you use the life of innocent people for your evil deeds and hurting the magic of this place! I'm the Protector of Magic, Sailor Magic! In the name of Harmony, I will stop you!"_

 _Jewel wasn't sure what to make out of it, but still order her followers to attack. Sailor Magic didn't want to hurt the people and jump over them and land in front of Jewel, surprising both of them._

 _'Did I just jump over a whole crowd?' Sailor Magic thought._

 _Jewel snap out of her shock and try the swipe Sailor Magic with her claws, but Sailor Magic quickly duck and spin her leg out trying to make Jewel trip. Sailor Magic leg went through Jewel's dress as if it wasn't even there. Before she could try something else, Jewel grab her back the neck and pick her up._

 _"I don't see how someone like you can't stop me. I'll take your life force and use it to take over this worthless town!" Jewel said and show her fangs._

 _"Get your claws off her!" a voice shouted before a yellow beam hit Jewel._

 _Jewel scream and drop Sailor Magic who back away quickly. She turn and saw a white alicorn. She remember what Princess Luna told her and bow to her._

 _"Please, do not bow. I was only able to weaken the monster. Now take your star and shout, 'Magic Star attack'." She said._

 _Sailor Magic nods and grab the star on the front of her uniform and held it in the the air._

 _"Magic..."_

 _A giant out line of the six-pointed star appear in front of her._

 _"Star..."_

 _Five smaller stars appear around the big one,_

 _"Attack!"_

 _Sailor Magic threw the small star into the online one before it turn into a bigger version of the star she threw. The giant star flew towards Jewel who was too shock to dodge. The Star hit Jewel leaving a shape of her body in it as Jewel scream and was destroy into black mist that disappear._

 _End Flashback_

That right there made Twilight think of something else.

 _'What was that black mist? When it appear, I felt the magic scream as if it was in pain until the mist disappear.'_ She thought.

Twilight got to her house when someone cover her eyes.

"Guess who ladybug?" said a familiar voice.

Twilight smile. There was only one person who call her "ladybug".

"Cadence, ain't I too big to be a ladybug?" She said.

"Ah, you're no fun." Cadence playfully tease.

Cadence was wearing a princess dress that was pink and had blue hearts all over it. Cadence was the princess of legendary Crystal Kingdom. It was rumor that the whole kingdom was made out of crystals and was the last kingdom left in all of Equestria. She was also Twilight babysitting when she was younger. Twilight still remembers the day she met Cadence.

There was a day that the Crystal Kingdom was looking for their princess ran away. Twilight was 5 at the time and found Cadence in an alley. She was in bad shape and really scare. Twilight talk to her and learn that Cadence's parents were trying to marrying her off to Prince Sombra in the future. Twilight took her to her home and her parents help clean Cadence up. Cadence stay with them for a few days and grew to like Twilight and came close to Shining Armor, which Twilight would tease them. When Cadence decide to to go back home and face her parents, both of them made a special hand shake so they will not forget each other.

"So Twilight, still remember our hand shake?" Cadence asked, breaking from her thoughts.

"How can I forget?" Twilight smile.

"Ladybug, Ladybug, sunshine awake! Clap your hands and do a little shake." They both said and laugh.

Twilight loves Cadence, she wasn't like other princess she read about. She was broke from her thoughts again when Cadence asked her another question.

"Hey Twilight, I been hearing a story going on about a person name Sailor Magic. Who is that?" She asked.

"Not sure, I been heading about that too." Twilight lied.

Cadence rise an eyebrow, but shrug it off. Twilight hate to lie to Cadence, but she figure it was best for less people to know about her being Sailor Magic to keep them safe.

* * *

Twilight's family was surprise to see Cadence again. Shining Armor was more shock to see her then anyone else. Twilight started teasing them again, making Shining's face turn red each time as Cadence laugh. Soon everyone started to talk about Sailor Magic. Twilight kept quiet about it. After all, they were talking about her and they didn't know it. Twilight step outside for awhile to get away from the talk about Sailor Magic. It was just one night and already she the talk of the town. She felt that people were moving too fast.

"It seem you are good friends with a princess." said a voice.

Twilight turn to see Princess Celestia standing next to her. She started to get worry that someone might see her before Princess Celestia calm her down.

"Do not worry Twilight. No one, but you can see me. Like my sister, I do not exist anymore." She said.

Twilight sigh and look at her town.

"Ponyville has change over the past millions of years." Princess Celestia said.

"Ponyville?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, it were the bares once live. Each of them had a special talent. They were best friends to the end." Princess Celestia said.

Twilight look at her town again. She remembering reading about Ponyville, but never thought her town was Ponyville. Twilight smile, that was another poof she need to say ponies once live here.

"Twilight, we might need Sailor Magic again. It best to be ready at anytime." Princess Celestia told her and disappear before Twilight could asked any questions.

Twilight wasn't sure what Celestia was talking about, but she decide to trust Celestia. After looking at her town one more time, she went inside were her family and Cadence was playing a board game.

* * *

Twivine floated over the town that Jewel was in and destroy. She could just feel the magic in the air and how peaceful it was. It made her sick. Deice appear and bow.

"My Princess." She said.

"We need to find this Sailor Magic. We need to drawn her out. We need to destroy that clone." Twivine said as she growl and the vines around around her started to grow.

"I have found that there another girl that looks like you. Her name is Twilight "Sparkle" Meson. She has two parents and an older brother." Deice reported.

"A THIRD clone?! I will destroy her as well." Twivine growl.

"Captured them. We can use them to drawn both out if the girl is not there." Twivine order.

"Yes, my Princess." Deice said and bow, before disappearing into ice.

* * *

Twilight had told her parents she was going on a walk and left the house. As she did, she thought about Princess Celestia's warning. Sailor Magic will be need again and she need to be ready. Twilight took out her transformation pen and was thinking about transforming when she heard something coming from the same alley she met Candace when she was five.

She saw two young boys kicking what look like a purple and green puppy. Twilight was shock to see something like this.

"HEY! You leave that poor thing alone!" Twilight shouted and ran towards them.

The two boys saw Twilight and got scare. They ran, forgetting about the puppy. Twilight stop at the puppy and knee do to it. She pet the puppy on his head and look over it. It didn't look too hurt. If fact as she pet it, she could somewhat feel the magic in the air, travel to her hand to the puppy as if she was healing it by touch. When Twilight remove her hand the pup jump up and look at her.

"Err, I'm Twilight." She said not sure why she was talking to a puppy. After they don't talk...right?

"Nice to meet you Twilight, I'm Spike." The pup said.

"WHAT?", Twilight said, freak out, "a puppy just spoke. Spoke to me!"

"Whoa, calm down Twilight. I can understand why your so freak out about this, but Princess Celestia and Luna sent me to help." Spike said.

Twilight was surprise to heard that. If this puppy knew Princess Celestia and Luna then she doesn't have to be worry...ok, maybe a little bit.

"Well, I... err... My full name is Twilight "Sparkle" Meson, but everyone call me Twilight Sparkle. Because my hair sparkle when sunlight hit it." Twilight said still a little unsure.

Spike just smile and remember what Twilight did for him.

"Thanks, for saving me. Those two boys found me and started hitting me for no reason." He said before sniffing the air.

"Black Magic." Spike said.

Twilight was surprise again. She stood up and look around. She couldn't see anything but felt the magic in the air once more. She feel that it was trying to guild her towards...

"HOME!" Twilight shouted be fore eyes widen.

"MOM! DAD! SHINING ARMOR! CANDACE!" She yell and started to ran home with Spike following her at her heels.

* * *

Twilight rush inside and saw that the house was trash. Pictures were smash, furniture was turn over and tared. But worst of all, there was no sigh of her family or Candace. This could mean trouble if Candace's parents found out about this. They could arrest them for kidnapping the Princess of the Crystal Empire. But Twilight knew she had to find them. She started to look around before grabbing her head as it was in pain. It was the magic and it was screaming in pain.

Spike walk up and place a paw on her. The pain faded and Twilight remove her hands.

"It appears you can sense magic." Spike said.

"Yeah, I guess. But it was screaming, as if it was in pain." Twilight said.

"Black Magic. It must be very powerful if it was screaming in pain." Spike said thinking.

"Then Sailor Magic is needed, but I don't have any idea where the are." Twilight said ready to do something but needed a plan.

"When with my nose, I can find them. After all, I can smell black magic." Spike said.

"Ok, better change first." Twilight said and took out her pen.

"Magic Power...Make up!"

* * *

Deice look over her catch and smile, it will be a matter of time before the two clones of her princess show up. She look at Shining Armor and smile. For someone who was a clone of her princess she sure had a cute brother. It wasn't long before her captured started to walk up.

"Where, where are we?" Night "Light" Meson asked.

"Welcome. I home the trip wasn't too chilly for you." Deice said.

"Who or what are you?" Candace asked.

"I'm Deice, an ice monster that is send to steal the life force for our evil leader that was force back by the Elements of Harmony." Deice explain.

"What? You steal life force from other people?" Twilight "Velvet" Meson said surprise.

"Heh, after I destroy Sailor Magic and Twilight "Sparkle" Meson, my Princess won't have to worry about clones and rule this world with ease." Deice said with a smile.

"Not if I have something to say about that!" Shining Armor said.

"Trust me dear, my ice isn't going to break easily. Try if you wish, maybe my Princess will find some use for you." Deice said.

"Forget it!" Candace yell.

"I guess your life force will taken first." Deice said.

"Not so fast!" a voice shouted.

Everyone turn to the open window and saw Sailor Magic standing there.

"How dare you kidnap a family who was just getting getting to know each other and threaten to take their life force! I'm the Protector of Magic, Sailor Magic! In the name of Harmony, I will stop you!" Sailor Magic said as she drop to the floor.

"So we meet Sailor Magic, I'm Deice. My princess wishes to see you destroy and that just what I plan to do." Deice said smiling.

 _'Princess? But Luna told me there was only four.'_ Sailor Magic thought.

Deice lower her hand to the ground and Sailor Magic felt something under her. Before she could move, a giant icicle bust out of the ground behind her. Sailor Magic couldn't help but to scream from the attack. It caught off guard. Sailor Magic turn to Deice who had her hand facing the ground again. She felt the ground shake and jump back to avoid another icicle that came from the ground. This kept happen for a few minutes.

 _'I need to get my attack in but, Deice is calling in more icicles so I can't get close. Maybe...'_ Sailor Magic thought before notice that the icicles remain where they shot up.

 _'That's it!'_ Sailor Magic shouted in her head.

As soon as she land, she jump to the icicle in front of her and jump off it to another working her way towards Deice who was shock on what she was doing. Once Sailor Magic reach Deice, she jump over over her and land behind her. Sailor Magic waste no time and pull the star off her front of her uniform and held it in the the air.

"Magic..."

A giant out line of the six-pointed star appear in front of her.

"Star..."

Five smaller stars appear around the big one,

"Attack!"

Sailor Magic threw the small star into the online one before it turn into a bigger version of the star she threw. Deice was shock to see the attack and scream as the star hit her leaving her body shape in it, before turning into a black mist and disappear. Sailor Magic sigh and turn to the Meson's family.

"Do not worry. I'll have free in a second." She said hoping they didn't know who she really was.

"Sailor Magic, it a great honor to meet you." Candace said bowing her head causing the others to do the same.

"Please do not bow, I must get you free." Sailor Magic said.

Before she could undone the locks, a black throne vine warp around waist and pull her away. Sailor Magic slam against wall and her hands were warp by more black throne vines on the wall. Then Sailor Magic felt the magic in the air start scream hurting her head. When she was able to fight off the pain she could see a teenage girl that look just like her, only a few color changes.

"Sailor Magic, we meet at last." She said.

"Who are you?" Sailor Magic asked.

"I am Twivine Sparkle. Mistress of the black vines. Now tell me, who created you?" Twivine told her and asked.

"What?" Sailor Magic asked.

"Don't play dumb! Your and Twilight "Sparkle" Meson were clone off of me! Now tell me who created you!" Twivine shouted.

Sailor Magic was shock to heard that. She was a clone?! There was no way that was possible. Before Twivine could do any thing, a slash of energy came in between them. Sailor Magic watch as a person in a crystal armor holding sword drop in front of her.

"So your the one that holds Princess Candace against her will." He said.

"Crystal Knight? What are you doing here?" Candace said knowing who that was very well.

"I sense you were in trouble and follow this young girl here. I watch how she was able to fight, but final to check her surroundings." He said.

"I was more worry about the Meson's getting blame for kidnapping Princess Candace, then seeing if there was other problems. " Sailor Magic said.

Then Sailor Magic head hurt once more as Twivine walk up to them.

"I don't who you are and I don't care, but I must destroy her and Twilight! This will show their creator not to clone me!" Twivine said and had a few black throne vines shot towards the Crystal Knight.

He rise his sword and easily cut down the vines. In a flash he cut all the vines off of Sailor Magic, but she grab her head as the pain worst. Crystal Knight knew Sailor Magic wasn't able to fight with all the pain she was getting. He did heard her say that she could sense magic and something was causing her to felt the pain she was getting. Twivine was about to attack again being she stop and also grab her head in pain.

"Master, please...She a clone! I must destroy her!" Twivine said, but the pain in her head worsted.

"Yes, Master, I will fall back for now." She said before black throne vines surround her and when went back into the ground Twivine Sparkle was gone.

Sailor Magic felt the magic's pain calm down and soon she was able to remove her hands from her head. She was surprise to see an armor hand in front of her and saw that the Crystal Knight was offering her up. She took it and blush a little.

"I'll leave it to you to free the Princess." He said.

Sailor Magic nods and turn to Candace and the Meson's family.

"One more thing Sailor Magic. You need to fight the pain you get when facing Twivine Sparkle. Next time I might not be able to save you next time." Crystal Knight said before jumping out the window she came through earlier.

Sailor Magic sigh and work on getting the locks undone.

* * *

Minutes later, the police and Crystal Empire guards show up at the warehouse that everyone was held in. When Candace and the Meson's step out the Crystal Empire guards grab the Meson's.

"Take your hands off them. They are a victim like myself." Candace order them.

Knowing that Princess gave them a order, they did what she asked. Candace turn to see Sailor Magic walk out but stop before her face was revile by the light. Sailor Magic was about to walk away when Candace stop her.

"Sailor Magic." She said.

"Yes Princess?" Sailor Magic said, not turning to her.

"I want to thank you for rescuing me and the Meson's. How did you know we were in trouble?" Candace thanks and asked her.

"I came across Twilight Meson when exploring the area. She told me about your being kidnap and I use the magic in the air to locate you." She answer.

"Is she ok?" Shining Armor ask, worry about her sister.

"I told her to remain at her home. Since the enemy will look for her. I use my powers to hide her from them. Now that you all safe, my spell will fade and you can see her again." Sailor Magic told him.

"Sailor Magic, if you ever find yourself at the Crystal Empire. You are welcome there. I'm not only a fan of yours, but can sense the love inside you." Candace said.

"Thank you Princess Candace. I must go. Until next time." Sailor Magic said and jump towards the roof and disappear from sight.

Candace smile and turn to Shining Armor and peck his check, making his face turn red.

"That for protecting me from that ice monster." She said and walk towards her guards that was taking her home.

* * *

Sailor Magic drop down into an alley way and saw Spike sitting there with his eyebrow rise.

"What?!" She almost shouted.

"Nothing not bad for your first time." He answer.

"This is my second time transforming, so I really haven't gotten use to it." Sailor Magic told him before yawning.

"Great, I'm going to be late again tomorrow." She whine.

"Well, I'm sure your parents will understand. After all, you did just _waited_ for them most of the night." Spike said.

Sailor Magic sigh and thought about what Candace said. She did have love in her and she was protecting the ones she loves.

"Spike, who is Twivine Sparkle and why did she say I'm her clone?" She asked remembering Twivine.

"Hm, not sure, but don't look to deep into it. She could be saying that to get you to join her side." Spike said with a shrug.

Sailor Magic nods, but the thought was still there and she had a feel she wasn't going to rest until she find the answer.

"YAWNNNN!" Sailor Magic yawn with her hand covering her mouth.

OK, maybe she find the answer in the morning.

* * *

Ok, this chapter brought in Twilight's family, Candace and Spike. Twivine Sparkle is not the main villain of the story, she only one of the many powerful minions in this story. Also Twilight has the ability to sense magic in both form, but it strong when she is Sailor Magic. Twivine really believes that both Twilight and Sailor Magic are clones of her and will do any thing to destroy them. As for who is the main baddie, well. I won't say, feel free to guess if you wish. I started this chapter before I had to move and I just got it done. Up next, Telling the truth, Sailor Honesty. I already thought on how those two will meet. Also all of Twilight family have nicknames to their real names.


	3. Telling the truth, Sailor Honesty!

It been three weeks since Princess Candace has came to the now call Ponyville. And many people were loving Sailor Magic even more. Twilight has spend the past three weeks trying to use her new powers to get better control of her ability to sense magic. She also was able to get her parents to keep Spike as a pet, even though Spike hated being call one, so she had good three weeks. But what Twivine Sparkle said about her never left her mind. A clone? Why would she be that? It didn't add up. Twilight was so lost in thought she didn't notices that she was walking down the wrong path.

"Hey, there Sugarcube. Ya'll lost or somethin'?" A western voice spoke up.

Twilight jump in surprise before turning to see an girl her age, with blonde hair and green eyes. She was were an hat with a orange open shirt, with a white one inside, She has a belt around her blue pants and cowboy boots.

"Um, Sorry. I was lost in thought. That all." Twilight smile sheepishly.

"Well, it appear you found your way to Sweet Apple Arcs. I'm Applejack Smith. Please to met ya." The girl said.

"I'm Twilight Meson. Though I been going by the name Twilight Sparkle, due to may hair sparkle when sunlight hits it." Twilight said.

"Ya'll hair sparkle? Woa-weee! I never heard of something like that before." Applejack said.

"Yeah, I don't understand why either." Twilight admitted.

Before more could be say, they're both was jump by a young girl with red hair and orange eyes. She as wearing a yellow shirt with a blue overalls skirt with yellow socks and pink shoes. She also had a pink bow.

"Ah-ha! I found you ya thief. Now one gets away for from Sailor Magic!" She said.

Applejack face palm as Twilight started to look a little worry.

"Apple Bloom! I thought I told you to play Sailor Magic later. You need to get your chores done first." Applejack said.

Twilight look at the two and could tell their name had a apple theme to them.

"Sorry about that. This is my little sister Apple Bloom. She a huge fan of Sailor Magic." Applejack said.

"It fine. I can understand why she doing it. I like messing around my big brother too." Twilight said with a smile.

"Really? Does his name happen to be Shining "Armor" Meson?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah, how you know?" Twilight asked back.

"My Big Brother, Big Macintosh is his friend. The two like to hanging out." Applejack said.

"Yeah, and Applejack is much of a fan of Sailor Magic as ah am." Apple Bloom said out loud.

Applejack couldn't help herself, but to blush. She really was a big fan of Sailor Magic. In fact she wishes she could met her in person. The deeds she done was really good. First saving a group of kids from a monster, then saving and getting respect from a princess. She really wanted to met Sailor Magic.

"Well, I'am a fan too. It just I don't like talking about her too much. I just want to give her some room." Twilight spoke up.

Twilight really didn't like talking about herself as Sailor Magic. She was always afraid she will slip about herself about being Sailor Magic and it could get her and her family in trouble.

"Really? That nice Twi." Applejack said.

Then a ring tone fill the air and Twilight took off her book bag to find her cellphone ringing. She quickly answer it.

"Hello? Hi Mom. Sorry I took a wrong turn. I'm ok. No, really! I'm at a place call Sweet Apple Arcs. The girl that here is Applejack Smith, she really nice. Yes, I'll be home for dinner. You want me to invite her? Are you sure? Ok, I'll asked. See you when I get home. Love you, bye." Twilight said in her phone before hanging up.

"Sorry, my mom give me a cellphone ever since Sailor Magic save them. She was afraid who ever was after us could try again." Twilight said.

"No problem sugarcube. I'll go asked Granny Smith if I can go with you." Applejack said.

Twilight smile, she made a friend. At least she thinks so. She wonder how Applejack will feel about her reading a book about ponies. She was maybe going to have to tell her over dinner.

* * *

Twivine was mad. First she has two clones and now she was call back by her master. She was going to destroy those clones next time and she needed a monster to do it.

"Now why the long face?" A man voice spoke up.

"What do you want Discord?" Twivine asked angry.

A man appear in a magic poof wearing a greyish suit with brown pants. He also had two different shoes, wings and horns. His name was Discord and he love to make Chaos.

"And don't anyone forget it!" Discord said at the readers.

"I'll ask again, What do you want Discord?" Twivine asked, ignoring his weird stunts.

"I just want to see what got our Princess Down? (Even though she not one)" Discord said then whisper to the readers.

Hmm, why should care? You love making Chaos, so why do you go do that?!" Twivine yell at him.

"Now, now, there no need to shout. Just tell old Uncle D what got your vines in a knot and I'll make it all better." Discord said, showing that two of Twivine's vines was indeed in a knot.

"Fine! I have learns there are two clones of me! One is call Twilight "Sparkle" Meson and the other is Sailor Magic." Twivine said.

"Hmm, never heard of the Sailor Magic, but the name Twilight Sparkle rings a bell." Discord said thinking.

"Doesn't matter! I going to use Stonewall to destroy those clones! This time I won't let them get away!" She said and walk away.

"Oh well, I'm sure you folks knows what happen next, but I'm not telling you. That the writer job." Discord said to the read before the whole scene was cover in smoke.

* * *

Twilight was sitting at the table with her family and Applejack. Applejack was allowed to go with Twilight and the two seem to hit off pretty fast. Twilight hasn't told Applejack about her book yet, but knew it would be really soon.

"I say, it so nice for Twilight to bring over a friend." Mrs. Meson said.

"Ah'm surprise you have the same first name as Twi, Mrs. Meson." Applejack said.

"Well, I name her after me. She remind me of my self when I was younger." Mrs. Meson said.

So Twiliy, did you tell her about the book yet?" Shining asked.

"What book?" Applejack asked.

Twilight blush as she pull the History of Equestria out of her book bag.

"It talk about the history of our home. It also says that long ago our world had Earth Ponies, Pegasus, and Unicorns that once live. Beside my family, everyone thinks it nothing then child stories. But I know it true. That why I'm going to find everything I can to show poof." Twilight said.

"Huh, You know, Ah been wondering about that myself. I can see your telling the truth. I wish you luck on that." Applejack said.

"Psst, Twilight." A voice whisper.

Twilight look down and saw Spike. He was trying to get Twilight to follow him due to something was up.

"Who that?" Applejack asked.

"Uh, this is Spike, My dog." Twilight said.

"Well, hi there little feller, I got a dog too. Maybe should met her one day." Applejack said and scratch behind his ear.

Oh, yeah." Spike whisper as he like the feeling.

"Um, I need to go feed him, Mom where did we put the dog food?" Twilight said then asked her Mother.

"I think we left it in the the garage." Mrs. Meson said.

Twilight nods in thanks and both she and Spike ran towards the garage, leaving a confuse Applejack.

After entering the garage, Twilight shut the door and turn to Spike.

"What's up Spike?" She asked.

"Dark Magic. I can smell it." He said.

"Where?" Twilight asked.

Before he could answer, the garage door bust open and a giant stone monster stood in front of the hole.

"Guess my question been answer." Twilight said getting ready to transform into Sailor Magic. She wasn't able to as the door bust open to show her family and Applejack rushing toward her. They stop as the saw the giant Stone monster.

"Twilight, get away!" Shining shouted to his sister.

"No, I got to led it away. You call for help. I'll be fine!" Twilight said.

She had a feeling that the monster was after her. So she ran under the monster legs and started to run down the street to led it away from the town. Also so she can transform without people seeing her. Twilight ran as she felt the stomps behind her. She could help to to cry out in shock every time the stomp made her jump in the air. It wasn't long before Twilight was close to Sweet Apple Arcs and knew she has to get away from there, but a huge stone block her path. She turn to see the giant stone monster walk up to her and Twilight knew she had no choice.

"Ok, I was hoping to do this out of town and away from this place, but I got no choice now." Twilight said and took out her pen.

"Magic Power...Make up!"

* * *

(Transformation Scene)

A six-pointed star appear on Twilight chest as her clothes disappear, but was cover in a glowing body. Then stars started to rain down her body as a white suit appear on her. The stars rain down her feet before purple boots with heels that reach her knees appear. Twilight held up her arms and cross them as the stars rain down on them making white gloves appear. Finally a skirt appear on her with a purple one over a pink one. Finally, a tiara appear on her forehead. Twilight then made a pose as a six-pointed star with five white smaller stars appear in the background.

(Transformation End)

* * *

Sailor Magic stood ready as the Stone monster brought it fist down. She quickly jump back, before standing ready again. Looking for any opening. Just as the Stone Monster was about to try and punch Sailor Magic again, she saw it. It for a moment, but it was there. A small hole hole in the chest. If she could just reach that hole maybe she could end this fight.

She jump back again and then ran up the arm to the chest were she punch the hole. It started to glow and she quickly jump off. The Stone Monster feel apart before leave and much smaller female version.

"YOU! How dare you! I work forever to make that form." It said.

"How dare you, interrupt a family time together. They were just getting to know an new friend of their daughter! I'm the Protector of Magic, Sailor Magic! In the name of Harmony, I will stop you!" Sailor Magic said.

Sailor Magic quickly dodge some of the stones that was thrown at her before running in and kick the Stone Monster.

"Ha! Your putty attack doesn't hurt Stonewall!" It said before knocking Sailor Magic away.

She landed pretty hard and had a hard time getting up with the pain she got form Stonewall.

Hehehe! Time to say good bye!" Stonewall said and got ready to punch her.

Before she could, she was knock away by a kick, it was Applejack! She had gotten Twilight's family to safely and heard the fight going on at Sweet Apple Arcs. She saw Sailor Magic fighting a smaller version of the monster that was chasing Twilight and step in to give her a hand. Applejack turn to Sailor Magic was was shock on the face she was seeing.

"Twilight?", She asked, "Your Sailor Magic?!"

"Uh, I think you must have confuse me with someone else." Sailor Magic try to play off.

"Hey, don't you lie to me! I can sense if someone lying!" Applejack said.

"Wait, you can sense if someone lying?" Sailor Magic said.

"Yeah, Ah don't know why, but it had help me avoid ones that wants to hurt me or my family." Applejack said.

Sailor Magic then notice an aura around Applejack. She could felt the magic, from her, it was calm. Then she remember what Princess Luna told her.

"You need to find the bares of the Elements. Once you do, you can use them to keep evil at bay even longer." Luna said.

That made her realizes something. Applejack was one of the bares of the Elements. She just got to figure out how to have Applejack unlock her magic. However, Stonewall appear and had a huge stone above it head.

"WHY YOU!" It shouted and threw the stone.

"Applejack, move!" Sailor Magic shouted.

Applejack try, but the stone landed next to her, knocking off her feet. Stonewall walk up to Applejack only for Sailor Magic to step in it's way.

"Move! I'll deal with you after I get that one." It shouted.

"No way! She is my friend. I will not let you hurt her!" Sailor Magic said.

Applejack eyes widen, the only met for a short time and already she Sailor Magic...no...Twilight "Sparkle" Meson friend?

"Is that true?" She asked.

"Yes it is. You should know. I'm not lying." Sailor Magic said.

"Ah'm glad. Ah never did have any friends. Most just lie to me about being my friend and hurt my feels. Some are even scare of me. But now Ah have one and she telling the truth." Applejack said.

"Why did you say anything?" Sailor Magic asked.

"Thought you were the same as the others." Applejack answer sadly.

"ENOUGH! Time to crush both of you!" Stonewall said.

"Not happen!" Sailor Magic said before jumping over the monster.

Applejack was able to sit up and watch the fight. Twilight was quick, she'll say that, but with a monster made of stone, she going to need to hit hard, really hard.

"So, you want to help?" A voice said next to her.

Applejack look to her side and sat Spike with orange pen that had an apple on top.

"If you want to help, take this pen and say, Honesty Power...Make Up." Spike said.

Applejack freak out a little, but took the pen.

"Ah, don't know why but, I can tell you're not lying. Well here it goes." Applejack said and held up the pen.

"Honesty Power...Make up!"

(Transformation Scene)

* * *

Apples starting to fall all around Applejack as her clothes disappear, but her body was cover in a white glow. Applejack let the Apples fall around her before a giant apple, cover her and then bust away, leaving her in white gloves, orange shoes with small heels. An orange skirt appear and an bow with an apple appear on her shirt. After the tiara appear on her forehead, she made a pose as an Apple appear in the background.

(Transformation End)

* * *

Applejack look over herself. Surprise at her new look. She was snap out of it when she heard Sailor Magic scream out in pain. She quickly ran towards the monster and once again kick it, knock it away into a tree. Stonewall got up and turn around to see Applejack in her new look.

"Who are you?" It asked.

"Me? I'm a friend of Sailor Magic! I'm the Protector of Honesty, Sailor Honesty! In the name of Harmony, I will stop you!" She answer.

"Ha! Friends? don't make me laugh." It said.

Sailor Honesty stood ready as Stonewall charge at her. She jump over it and then threw a roundhouse kick, that connected. Bit of the stone from the monster flew off and it growl at her.

"All right, let see how this goes." Sailor Honesty smile.

She stomp both her feet on the ground as a orange aura cover them

"Honesty Apple kick!" Applejack said as she ran up to Stonewall and kick both feet out that landed on Stonewall.

Tons of stones flew off of Stonewall as it gasp for air.

"Sailor Magic, it all yours!" Sailor Honesty said.

Sailor Magic waste no time and pull the star off her front of her uniform and held it in the the air.

"Magic..."

A giant out line of the six-pointed star appear in front of her.

"Star..."

Five smaller stars appear around the big one,

"Attack!"

Sailor Magic threw the small star into the online one before it turn into a bigger version of the star she threw. Stonewall was shock to see the attack and scream as the star hit her leaving her body shape in it, before turning into a black mist and disappear.

Sailor Magic caught her star and place it back on her chest. The two Sailor Elements look at each other and nod. The two of the jump away, not knowing that some snap a picture of them.

* * *

Twilight was at school, trying to cover her mouth as she yawn one again. She spend all night trying to tell Applejack why she kept about being Sailor Magic a secret. It took some time, but she got her to understand. Twilight shut her locker only to see Snips and Snails in front of her.

"Well, well, look at what we got here. Little miss pony believer." Snips said.

"Not now, you two. I got to get to class." Twilight said and turn to walk away, only to be block by two more people.

"So where that little book of yours? You know the one about horses?" Snails asked.

"Ponies and I don't have it. It back at my house." Twilight said and try to get pass them.

"HEY!" A voice shouted.

Everyone turn to see Applejack standing right in front of them and she was not happy.

"What do you want Smith?" Snips asked.

"Ah, want to leave ma friend alone!" She said.

"Friend? Ha, you don't have any friends." Snails laugh.

"You what to test that?" Applejack asked getting in Snails face.

Remembering that Applejack was rise on a farm and far tougher then any other girl in school, He back off.

"Come guys lets beat it." Snips said, knowing Applejack could take them on.

"Thanks Applejack." Twilight said.

"What are friends for right?" Applejack asked.

"Now that honest." Twilight said and wink at the readers.

* * *

 **Phantom Fan 21:** Here were go! The next chapter. Sorry it took so long, got other ideas in my head but I was able to get around to writing this. I know I said the Transformation scene was a one time thing, but I thought I bring Twilight's transformation back in case someone forget how she transform, plus it show how different the transformation work. Ok, now the next chapter will have Applejack get use to being Sailor Honesty then Rainbow Dash join the group and Twivine last fight with the three Sailor Elements. Just need to think on it. Of course ideas are welcome.


End file.
